


Naming

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: ShiSaku [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, They love their furry son, Tobirama is prefect for him., their been through so many name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Thinking of a name was harder than either of them thought





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and fluffy fic
> 
> If there any mistakes forgive me, it is after 2.30am when I post this.

"Kage?"  
  
"Hmm no, what about Whiskey?"  
  
"Might make us sound like alcoholics if we shout that, maybe Buddy"  
  
"No too common, Lupin?"  
  
"Naa, Sparky?" Shisui suggested   
  
"That's not bad, I've put it down on the maybe list" Sakura answered, noting down the name on a pad of paper next to her.  
  
They had been at this for a few hours, trying to find the right name for their newest family member.   
  
They still had no idea why Kakashi had given them a dog as a wedding/eloping gift, given how busy their lives can be but they had both fallen in love with the little corgi pup, that was currently asleep in Sakura lap.  
  
"Ally?"   
  
"Our dog is a boy, so no" Sakura told her husband,  
  
"Cinnamon?" Shisui gave another name  
  
"No, Rusty" the rosette suggestive,  
  
"How about Bandit"   
  
"That's just asking for trouble, so no" she told him.  
  
Sakura could just see it now if they named him bandit, she just knew that name would cause trouble, as it was just tempting fate given team's 7 bad luck.  
  
"Why is it so hard to pick a name for a dog" Shisui groaned, leaning his head on his wife shoulder.  
  
"Cause it's got to be perfect" she told him, patting his leg.  
  
They both kept quiet for awhile, as they tried to think of other names for their dog, but nothing was suiting the pup.  
  
"What's on the maybe list" Sakura asked.  
  
Reaching over, Shisui grabbed the listed from where it was and read the names off it.  
  
"We're got Sparky, Cujo, Teddy and Obi" he finished.  
  
"Hmm, let's see how he reacts to each of the name, maybe that will help" she told him, as she pulled the puppy from lap and began to watch as he woke up.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" the curly hair man spoke.  
  
"Sparky, who's a good boy" she said, but all she got was a twitch of an ear and nothing else, "I think that a no"  
  
"Cujo, come here, be a good boy" Shisui tried but got the same response as first name.  
  
They both started to call him Teddy, but he didn't give either of them a response this time.  
  
"One more shot, then back to the drawing board" Shisui said, booping the pup's nose gently.  
  
Sakura looked down at the pup, she hated to admit it but Kakashi did a good job at choosing him, he would fit in perfectly with their busy lives. It also meant that they had someone to come home to do, if other one was working late or on a mission.   
  
It was a nice feeling knowing that you weren't home alone.  
  
"Obi, come here Obi" Sakura called to him, patting the floor in front of her and got the most reaction out of him so far, "Might be on to something" she said to her husband.  
  
"Tobi," Shisui tested to see what happens, and got a uff for it, "Do you like the name Tobi" he called, getting another uff.  
  
"We can name him Tobirama, and get him to respond to both name," she queried, "Would you like, Tobirama" Sakura asked getting a bigger uff this time.  
  
"Finally it's over, we can officially name name you young man, I dub you Uchiha Tobirama, our furry son" Shisui declared at he picked the pup and held him close to his face and proceeded to get licks over his face.  
  
"Let's hope naming our future children won't be as hard" Sakura joked, watching them as Shisui gave a snort at it.  
  
"At least with the children, it isn't thrust upon us suddenly and we have months to think of names," He advised, "Unlike someone"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei has always had horrible timing & surprises, we shouldn't be that surprised by his actions anymore" she chuckled, as she took Tobi and placed him back her lap, "Now he's got to learn to answer to his name as well as commands, but he's our, so he's going to be a smart boy" she cooed at him.  
  
"Of cause, only the good looking and smart people belong in this family," he laughed, "Think we can get Kakashi pack to help us train him" he questioned.  
  
"Probably, if we give them food and a bath" answering his question   
  
"Well let's start working on getting him used to his name, before the real work began" Shisui concluded as he started to call the pup name, both full and short version of it.


End file.
